The Peanuts Movie
The Peanuts Movie is an upcoming 2015 American 3D computer-animated adventure-comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is directed by Chris Wedge & Steve Martino and written by Bryan Schulz, Craig Schulz, and Cornelius Uliano. It will be the fifth full-length feature film to be based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz, and the first feature film based on the characters in 35 years. The film is scheduled to be released on November 6, 2015. Cast *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (archive recordings) * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy Van Pelt * Alexander Garfin as Linus Van Pelt * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown * AJ Tecee as Pig-Pen * Noah Johnston as Schroeder * Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty * Francesca Capaldi as the Little Red-Haired Girl * Mar Mar as Franklin * Rebecca Bloom as Marcie * William Alexander Wunsch as Shermy * Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty * Madisyn Shipman as Violet Production On October 9, 2012, it was announced that after two years of rights negotiations with the Schulz family, 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios were developing a 3D computer-animated feature film based on the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz, which would be released on November 25, 2015 to coincide with the 65th anniversary of the debut of the comic strip and the 50th anniversary of the television special A Charlie Brown Christmas. Chris Wedge & Steve Martino are set to direct the film from the screenplay by Craig Schulz with the writing team of Bryan Schulz and Cornelius Uliano, who are also producing the film. On November 7, 2012, Fox shifted the release date from November 25 to November 6, 2015. On January 8, 2013, Leigh Anne Brodsky became the managing director of Peanuts Worldwide and Brodsky was set to control all the global deals for Peanuts. On April 18, 2013, it was revealed that Fox had made an announcement at CinemaCon that the film would be released in 3D. On October 23, 2012, it was announced that Paul Feig is on board to produce and oversee the film for Fox and Blue Sky. In the United Kingdom, the film will be titled Snoopy & Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Movie. Plot Snoopy, the world’s most lovable beagle – and Flying Ace – embarks upon his greatest mission as he takes to the skies to pursue his arch-nemesis The Red Baron, while his best pal, Charlie Brown, begins his own epic quest.http://www.peanutsmovie.com/about.html Release On March 17, 2014, the first images were released, followed by a teaser trailer the next day. The film will be released on November 6, 2015. On November 17, 2014, new images were released, followed by a leaked trailer the next day. On January 5, 2015, a new trailer was released. Trailers File:Peanuts Teaser Trailer HD FOX Family-0 File:Peanuts Official Trailer HD FOX Family File:Peanuts Official Trailer HD FOX Family-0 Gallery Peanuts2.jpg|Visit booth #G141 at the San Diego Comic Con for an exclusive sneak peek at the new PEANUTS movie Peanuts1.jpg|Visit booth #G141 at the San Diego Comic Con for an exclusive sneak peek at the new PEANUTS movie Peanuts3.jpg Peanuts4.jpg Peanuts5.jpg Peanuts6.jpg Peanuts7.jpg Peanuts8.jpg Peanuts9.jpg Peanutsmovie6.jpg Peanutsmovie7.jpg Peanutsmovie8.jpg Peanutsmovie9.jpg PeanutsMoviebanner.png PeanutsMovieCharlieBrownposter.jpg PeanutsMovieLinusvanPeltposter.jpg PeanutsMovieLucyvanPeltposter.jpg PeanutsMovieSnoopyandWoodstockposter.jpg Category:Blue Sky Wiki Category:Peanuts characters Category:Peanuts movie Category:Upcoming movies Category:Movies Category:Based On Category:3D